


An Invitation

by StoryX



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryX/pseuds/StoryX
Summary: Chief Lin Beifong is in her home away from home. The Police Station trying to pass the the time before she heads home alone on Christmas until a forgotten invitation and unsolved case reaches her office.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first avatar fanfic and I wanted to try my hand at it. Especially since this is a Lin Beifong centered fic. I hope you enjoy it. If you like it let me know and comment as it encourages me to keep going.

Who works on Christmas day in Republic City?

Chief Lin Beifong that’s who.

Sure she’s the Chief and could take this day off like more than half the city but who does she really have to go home to?

No one.

Her air bending Niece Opal is home with her family. Su did invite Lin to join but she declined. That last thing she wanted was to be around her hyperactive sister’s horde. No Christmas for Lin was a quiet time. Even if she was alone at home she had her job. Besides Su had sent her gifts for some strange reason. Lin had no need for presents besides she got her arm twisted into see them for the new year dinner so that was that.

The station was quieter then usual as her officers that were on duty were switching shifts. They had a party earlier on and knowing them there would be another little gathering for the late night on duty officers. She didn’t mind after all not all of them were like her. Drowning in paperwork or had an empty home to go to. 

‘Well at least the Avatar isn’t messing up my city this time…’Lin thought.

Knock...Knock

“Come In! No sense knocking on my door like that.” Lin shouts after being taken from her thoughts.

“Always nice to see that even after inviting me to Republic City I still get the Chief Beifong Welcome.”

“You…”

\--------------------  
Author's Notes:  
Short start but next chapter should be longer.


	2. What's in the File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuzon informs Lin of some shocking information. Has the Chief been so distracted by the chaos going on in her city that she missed a secret crime going on under her nose.

Wong’s was still open. The place was usually a bit less crowded on nights like this. Most people had gone out to eat and were koozie in their homes. Less people made it a good place to have this working dinner with the likes of Kuzon. If there was one thing Lin knew about him it was that he could not be trusted to wonder about Republic City for too long before he was involved in something. He made deals with people that no by the book officer would even entertain. She knew he was Tribe as they called them. People who did not belong to any of the major nations. Most were best described as War lords from what she knew. There had been wars here and there between his people and the nations over the years. Usually nothing that wasn’t taken care of by the militaries of the Fire Nation or United Nations forces. Sometime ago Kuzon and a few others of his people had enter into an agreement inorder to keep a lasting peace. That’s why Kuzon was working this case and all the other places he had worked. It was all part of some agreement that would soon be over for Kuzon. Not that he wasn’t very good at what he did. Lin’s issue was with how he chose to do it.

“It has been some time since I have been here for dinner. I hope the food is still exceptional.” Kuzon commented.

“I wouldn’t be here if the food wasn’t good.”

“That is what I figured. So where shall I begin with the debrief?”

“From the beginning… what is that case about that is now on my desk awaiting my arrival.”

Kuzon leaned in a bit.

“Since the Earth Empire mess. A lot of shake ups have been going down in streets in different cities. A lot of new people moving in the city to escape some of the confusion in the Earth Kingdom. Just because the Earth Empire is over doesn’t mean things are okay. King Wu had no power or law enforcement arm to control the gangs that were forming.”

“Yeah...and so now they become our problem.”

“Well some of those folks have been making their moves in different cities and butting heads with the already established elements. I know you have been dealing with a lot of that here from the reports I got. Well things are getting worse and I tracked it to Republic City.” He paused for a moment to take a sip of water.

“Gang activity has increased in the city. That spirit portal didn’t help any when so many residents have been displaced because of the spirit vines. So what else has been added to my plate?” She inquired. Week after week there had been nothing but complications so what else is new. Better would be a way to put a stop to the rise in crime.

“Which is why you probably have had an increase in missing person cases and didn’t notice.”

“What?”

“Some of the dead in that file are current residents of Republic City...or should I say were residents of Republic City. That’s why I brought this to you. You got someone in your city trafficking your citizens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I wanted to give this an update for those that might be reading this. I'm creating other groups of people outside of the different nations we know about in the LOK universe. Comments welcome as always so I know how you like it.


	3. The Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuzon gets acquainted with the station to work on the first steps to solving the case. Lin realizes that she will need to inform President Moon of the Kuzon and the case he brought with him hoping that the Avatar would not be called in to assist.

Next Morning

The Station is more lively than yesterday. The holiday is over and more of the officers are back working. The normal life is back. 

Almost as Lin entered her office to see the large folder that Kuzon had left. Last night’s working dinner had given her more cause for concern at his arrival. Her citizens were being snatched and then killed in another city for who knows how long. Things had been chaotic in Republic City since...Korra showed up but more so in the last few months. She had spirits attacking citizens and turning a few of them into...creatures...monsters. Something Korra never addressed why this happened or how to fix it because before she knew it the Avatar was off on some other issue. The only saving grace was that didn’t happen much now that the spirits were in better spirits?

“NNggg Let’s see what we are working with shall we.” she mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk and begann reading through the large file.

\--------  
Kuzon.

Kuzon stopped by the station earlier than Lin told him to. He wanted a look around and to get his papers in order so he could use the time he had with the Chief to go over the case file. The sooner he could have that case solved the sooner he would have his freedom. Despite Republic City looking different that how he remembered it the last time he was in town. The station had not suffered such a drastic change but then again the Spirit Portal wasn’t going through the police station. He had heard that the station closest to the Spirit Portal had to go through some renovations due to some spirit vines going through it but that it was operational but probably still far behind in case load. That would make it the perfect place where missing persons cases were forgotten as more pressing matters had to be dealt with.

“The Chief is expecting you later detective.” A short woman with blue eyes addressed him.

“I am early so I am willing to wait my turn. It’s interesting the changes since the last time I was here working.The department looks more inclusive than it was. I remember when I was the only fire bender here but look at that young fellow there.” Kuzon pointed out.

“There have been many changes to the department with all the changes going on in the city. Have you registered since you been here?” she asked finally taking her eyes from the papers she was holding.

“As why I came here early. I made sure to complete all paperwork necessary for my stay and collaboration with the Republic City Police Department. I wouldn’t want to land on the Chief’s bad side so early.”

“Good choice. Well there is coffee over there if you wish. I’ll go see if Chief Beifong can take you a little early.”

“I very much appreciate that. Thank you.” he bowed.

Kuzon took a moment to observe the movement in the station. “Yep...same...same… just different faces.”

“The Chief will see you now.” The woman rushed back to inform him.

“Wonderful.”

Before he reached the door he could tell that she was in a mood. Sure it was only a few hours since they had dinner talking about how she missed 20 of her citizens being abducted. He guessed that she had gone through the case file now and more angry at herself for missing this.

“Good Morning Chief Beifong I see…”

“Cut the crap….20….20 Republic City Citizens were found dead in Tianjin. This...this…”

“Is very embarrassing for you I am sure. When the papers find out about this I’m sure your President and you will be even more embarrassed when the public gets the news of possible incompetence.” He stated.

“President Moon...This will not look good for her which also means I will have 1 day before she enlist the help of the Avatar.”

“I thought you liked the Avatar or that you got along with...Korra.”

“Just because the Avatar is in Republic City most of the time does not mean that every case should become the business of the Avatar. We do have a police force and we can handle things ourselves. Especially this...the people in this file deserve their Police finding their killers.” She stated. She was clearly distressed by the entire thing. Twenty people...right in her city had been taken and no one did a thing.  
“Good point. I do believe Avatars should not be brought into local affairs as much as this one seems to be involved in. Too many egos and not enough work so how do you propose we handle this?”

“I’m assigning officers to go to the home and do a search if possible. I’m also having all the families contacted to see if any of them had filed a missing persons report. We need to start from the beginning of this.”

“Hmmm I noticed that a few of the victims lived near the Police station in the Hung district which is not far from the Spirit portal and of course the vines. Perhaps reports where filed there but because of all the chaos and the building being damaged. Something might have slipped through the cracks. Might I have a look there?” He asked.

“Done. Officer Song and Wei will escort you there and give you what you need. When you get there Station chief Lu Tin will have orders from me to allow you access to any reports but you will report back to me. Is that clear?”

“Crystal Chief...until the next time. I’ll report back with any findings and hopefully do it before the President is notified.”

“No...I will bring this to her myself. I want you with me so that she knows this is a joint effort. I have a meeting with her in 5 hours. Go to the Station in the Hung district and get a head start but meet me at the capital for the meeting. Do Not Be Late!”

“As you wish…” Kuzon made his way to the door to find his escorts and get started. Five hours wasn’t a lot of time but at least he could get a lay of the land over at the Hung Station. In situations like this officers tended to try and clean up their mess which hindered investigations. No one wanting to take responsibility even if it turns out that no one was at fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter as I was busy but things will be heating up as some of our favorite characters from the series...Bolin will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Writing Bolin should be fun.


	4. Meeting President Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with President Moon and other connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I moved and now I can get back to writing and updating. Special note that I don't edit and I am visually impaired so bare with me. I just wanted to get these out as soon a possible. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I really love reading your comments.

The Hung Station or what was left of the Hung Station or Station #4 in Republic City was still covered in spirit vines. Kuzon took a good look at the building wondering if the insides were in better or worse shape than the outside. One of the used to be windows had a spirit vine pouring out of it. It was large enough for Kuzon to climb into the building if he needed to.

‘No wonder these cases got lost in the mix. If the station looks half as bad as the outside of it. Then it could take months before they find anything. That is not good for me.’ He thought before Officer Song interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah looks like crap. You should have been here when the vines started sprouting all over the place. It was freaky. I thought we were going to be attacked by another giant evil spirit again.”

“A giant evil...oh wait I remember hearing about that. This city seems to attract a lot of bad luck. Anyway let’s see how it looks inside. I still have to meet The Chief downtown in a few hours.” Kuzon reminded him.

“Watch your step...we are still doing clean up but sometimes these vines have a life of their own.”

“Understood.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

City Hall---

Chief Beifong waited in the hall before the President’s office for Kuzon. He wasn’t late...at least not yet which was good so far. Her thoughts had been on what she learned studying the file he left her.   
‘How could we have missed this?’

The last few months have been even more work with the spirit vines and the spirit portal and the increased gang violence and …. Everything else. However the trading of Republic City citizens in the skins trade was not something she wanted to discover as going on in her city. Sure certain things in the city were legal but this trafficking between cities and dead bodies had to be ended. The people responsible in jail. Trafficking of people for drugs or prostitution was never an easy thing to stop but it had been greatly reduced in many cities in the United Republic so when cases did come up. It was treated with utmost importance. This would be no different.

“Chief”

“Good you’re early. Nice to see you remember to follow directions.” 

“It might have been a while since we worked together Chief Beifong but I still remember the arguments to last a lifetime.” Kuzon smiled.

“It amazes me how you lasted this long in TianJian.”

“Well I had no choice in the matter. It was that or sitting in a prison. My deal was way too good for that. Besides I got to be a Captain.” 

“I will never understand how The Fire Lord came up with this but enough talk we have a meeting.”

“Lead the way.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Chief! President Moon will be with you in a moment. Oh Who are you? New to the city? I don’t remember you being…”

“That’s enough. Bolin this is Captain Bloodbane.” 

“Hello Bolin. Pleasure to meet you.” Kuzon bowed respectfully.

“Hey nice to meet you too….hmmmm Bloodbane...Odd name...I think I heard…”

“You can call me Kuzon or Captain Kuzon. That name tends to rattle people the wrong way.”

“Sure...hmmm Oh you got a meeting...ummm follow me.” Bolin rushed away.

“Well he seems enthusiastic.”

“You have no idea. At least he is not my problem anymore.” Lin commented following behind Bolin.

“Oh?”

“He used to work for me. Now I just have his brother and that is all I want. He was a test on my patience.”

“Ahh well we both know how much patience you have.”

“President Moon! I present Chief Beifong and her guest Captain Bloodbane…”

“Welcome Chief Beifong….Kuzon…” President Moon paused.

“Nice to see you as president. It has been sometime.”

“You know each other?” Lin questioned.

“You can say that….I’m sure I’ll run into Varrick at some point during my stay but alas I’m here on other business.” Kuzon gave a slight smile.  
“Yes...yes… Chief Beifong you have a report?”

“A case that Captain Bloodbane here from TianJian has dropped on my desk. We have reports of trafficking and some of our citizens were found dead in TianJian. It seems while the Avatar and the rest of us were distracted. Someone has been taking our people and trafficking to various cities.” Lin handed over the case file to her.

“I see. Do you have any leads?”

“Perhaps just one. I have been spending time going over what I could find of any reports from the Hung Station. There seems to have been a missing persons report filed for one of the victims.” Kuzon said.

“I see...trafficking into crime, illegal sex trades will not be tolerated in Republic City. I want this stopped and those responsible found as soon as possible. I don’t want the public to be alarmed or think that we can’t protect them. The families of these victims have they been contacted?” she asked.

“I will have the families informed shortly. I wanted to give the captain a chance to find more information and give us a chance to question before we tell them.” Lin said.

“Good. Whatever it takes to find who is behind this and stop this. Chief, tell me of any new developments. I will be watching over this carefully.”

“I will keep you informed. Captain it’s time to get back work and nail these scumbags.” Lin saluted and made her way to the door.

Kuzon nodded.

“Don’t think that I have forgotten. Just because you are president doesn’t mean that your debt is paid. Tell Varrick I’ll see him around.” 

“I’m keeping a close watch over you Bloodbane.”

“And I you.”


End file.
